


A Hole in the Wall

by greeneggs101



Category: Doctor Who, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crack in the Universe, Light Doctor Who References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome To Night Vale / Doctor Who Crossover</p>
<p>Carlos had just gone to bring Cecil some lunch. He didn't expect a crack in the wall to tear them apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I had seen this post on Tumblr: http://mongrelterritory.tumblr.com/post/63114223205/welcome-to-night-vale-doctor-who-crossover  
> ....and then this...sort of happened.

Dark.

That was the first thing he noticed.

Not even the comforting feeling of the void. Just dark.

He didn’t know why he was here, how the method in which he arrived.

He leaned back against his support.

The wall! Yes! He remembered the wall. He was pulled through it.

Carlos!

He felt up the solid surface.

If he leaned against it, he could almost pretend to feel Carlos’s presence on the other side of the wall.

Could nearly hear his heartbeat match his own. Could almost hear that perfect voice.

But that was just pretend. Carlos was not there for comfort.

He was alone.

He was Cecil, Voice of Night Vale.

He was alone. Scared. Frightened.

Of the dark.

“Hello, Cecil. It’s so good to see you again! I hope you find your stay pleasant”

And of him.

\----

Carlos had long ago stopped screaming and shouting at the wall. Begging for it to give up his boyfriend. His Cecil. He now laid his head and hands against it, hoping to hear some whisper, some faint murmur, anything. Just a sign that Cecil was alive.

Silence.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

He had just come in to say hello to Cecil, bearing gifts of bleeding mushrooms and dandelion salads. Cecil had picked at his salad, but ate the mushrooms in glee. The studio was a mess with paperwork and news reports that Cecil had been organizing for that nights show, but they temporarily put a stop to all that just so Cecil could run his fingers through Carlos’s hair while Carlos recounted all of the scientific impossibilities he had discovered in Night Vale that day.

Carlos had just been saying goodbye to Cecil when a bright light caught their attention.

Cecil turned first and let had let out a growl that sounded inhuman to Carlos’s ears. “He’s coming back!”

Carlos did not know what this portal was, nor who would be appearing, but he did hear Cecil’s fear masked behind the growl and he leaped from his place by the door to stand in front of Cecil, ready to defend his boyfriend from whatever dangers came forth.

The strange light appeared to be some sort of crack. It radiated an almost mesmerizing light. Carlos started walking towards it, captivated. If he listened closely, he could hear voices. Strange hollow voices that echoed in his head and made him draw closer his hand outstretched, forgetting any danger that Cecil’s panic had implied earlier.

An arm around his waist and a sudden jerk backwards reminded him of that panic and fear. Carlos stumbled to the floor, Cecil nearly landing on top of him before he managed to upright himself.

Carlos looked up into Cecil’s eyes, finding the unusual purple hue filled with concern. He smiled in what he hoped was apology. He didn’t mean to scare Cecil, he wasn’t sure what had come over him.

Just as Cecil offered a hand to help Carlos up, the light grew brighter as the crack expanded and widened, much like a giant mouth waiting to swallow them whole.

And something was moving inside.

Carlos shouted out a warning to Cecil, but it was too late. What ever it was had reached out with lightening speed and grabbed the first thing it could reach, which happened to be Cecil’s sweater.

Carlos grabbed on to Cecil’s hand as the thing pulled.

Cecil yelped and grabbed onto Carlos’s sweaty palm with both hands. Carlos’s other hand swung out to grab a hold of anything that was bolted down. It landed on the desk, which jerked and moved with the force behind whatever was pulling Cecil.

“Carlos!”

Carlos looked at Cecil. His feet were off the ground, as if the radio host was the rope in some strange sort of tug-a-war.

Carlos was never very good at that game.

But he pulled and held on with all of his might. He dug his feet in and kept a hold of the desk which was jerking wildly now and slipping from Carlos’s grasp.

Whatever it was that had a hold of Cecil was inhuman.

“Carlos.” Cecil sounded so sad. So resigned. “Carlos.”

Carlos nearly refused to look at him, but he couldn’t resist that tone.

Cecil’s feet couldn’t be seen in the bright light. The crack had widened enough now that it nearly covered the entire wall.

Carlos could only make out shadows that were holding on to Cecil. Dark, inhuman shadows.

And a smile so bright that it outshone the already blinding light from the crack.

“Carlos let go.”

He could barely hear Cecil over the panic that caused his heart to echo in his ears.

“Carlos! Let go!”

Carlos squeezed tighter, letting go of the useless desk to grasp Cecil with both hands, digging his feet into the hard wood floors and tugging. “No! Cecil! I’m not letting go!”

“Please Carlos!” Cecil had never sounded so desperate. Except once. When Carlos had heard the replay of Cecil’s narration of the attack from the underground miniature city. When Cecil thought with all of his being that Carlos was dead.

“Here in my booth. Unable to help. Only to narrate.”

Carlos’s heart clenched and he held on tighter, his fingers digging in to Cecil’s wrists, leaving bruises but not daring to let go. “Come on Cecil! Hold on!”

“Don’t let them take you too!” Cecil pleaded. “Please. Just let go. I’ll be alright.”

“No!”

But already he could feel Cecil’s hands slipping. He tried everything to shift his grip, but soon he was only holding on to his hands, then his fingers, then he was grasping at air as he toppled backwards, over balanced.

The landing nearly winded him, but he got up and raced to Cecil’s fading hands as the radio host disappeared into the light. He stepped forward with every intention of following Cecil, but he hit solid wall.

The impact bruised his cheeks and nose, but he couldn’t feel the pain, nor the hot tears as they rolled down his face. He banged for what felt like hours before just gently leaning against the wood.

And that was how Dana found him an hour later, when she came to give Cecil his coffee before show time.

Carlos, alone tears still running down his cheeks as he fingered the only remnant of the portal and light that had taken Cecil.

His finger traced the long thin crack on the wall and he made of list of experiments and equations he could do to fix this. To get Cecil back.

He would never stop until Cecil was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I fiddled with the idea of continuing this. 
> 
> But it could also end as is, with your own idea for if/how Carlos is able to rescue Cecil. If I do continue this, there will me more Doctor Who references and an appearance from the Doctor himself. Let me know if anyone wants me to continue this...


End file.
